robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Worst Nightmare
Worst Nightmare Alright. I don't know what just happened; and i'm sure i don't want to know. This was an.."Unfortunate" event that happened to me on ROBLOX. So, i logged in one morning around 8:00 AM. I was looking at my Avatar, when i decided i'd play something. I went to my Homepage, and looked at my recent Games played. I looked back and forth between them, until i decided. "Ooh, i haven't played Disaster Hotel in a while.." I remarked to myself. I clicked on it, and i clicked "Play". This is when things started getting weird. It started up, normally. The server was filled with people, as it usually is. I walked over to the Spawning buttons, and when i spawned in at the hotel i got out my Gamepass Magic Carpet i spent 550 R$ on. I survived a few disasters; and then i flew up to the top of the Spawn box and sat on top. I went AFK for a bit, and taped my Front arrow key forward so i wouldn't be kicked for idling. I came back, plopped myself into my comfortable chair, and my heart stopped. The first thing i noticed was how the entire Skybox was black. That never happens on Disaster Hotel; it's a constant Day skybox. The second thing i noticed was the entire server had left, and the Spawn area was empty. None of the decorations, not even the spawning buttons. I suspected this was some Hacker playing a sick joke. It wasn't. I tapped the ESC button, and pulled up the menu. I pressed L and clicked "Leave". As soon as i did, an image of something popped up. It flashed; so i didn't get to see what it was. Another image popped up, but this time it was black with a sort of Bloody-Mary type of font saying "No, you will NOT LEAVE." I was legitimately scared, and i pressed the Power button. The screen started to darken, and i was relieved. But it went black, and a picture of a black background with a Grinning Face --similar to the SCP Never-ending Stairway thumbnail-- appeared. Something ran at my character, and i heard the death sound. As soon as i heard that, my computer emitted a deafening Blood-curdling scream, and my screen said 'Have Fun! :) " I covered my ears in pain, and jumped out of my chair, knocking the Computer off of my table and Stomping it into the ground. I was tired, scared, and soaked in my own bodily fluids. That's what just happened. A few hours ago i looked out of my window, and the sky was BLACK. It's only 12:00 PM, It's supposed to be broad daylight! Well, maybe i passed out. My mirror in the bathroom was completely black, and when i looked into it i saw that same grinning face, and underneath it in the same Bloody-Mary font was "You aren't safe anymore." I'm going to go to sleep. I swear i'm hearing knocking from my now-locked bathroom. I'm terrified. I know some sort of entity is after me. If i can't fall asleep, i might commit suicide. This is Max, Signing off. -- Excerpt from a News article found online -- "17 year old Boy, Max Lennon, reported missing yesterday after a mysterious Solar Eclipse left the small town of Cambridge, Ontario in complete darkness. Search parties have been sent out, and have found Nothing. The Bathroom of his home was found utterly destroyed, including a large mysterious dark hole going down with no end in sight. The hole is lined with a strange black-gooey substance, bearing a resemblance to non-dried Tar. Expeditions into the mysterious hole are being discussed." (P.S - If you wanna hit me up so we can chill and play a few games together, my ROBLOX Username is TechSavvy2.) ~~~